


Live Forever

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Gift Exchange, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, these two lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Carlos made TK want to do silly things, like dance around the kitchen to a song he would swear was written about them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terramous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for the 911 Gift Exchange on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it Max! Happy Holidays! 
> 
> (Side note: I clearly own nothing and the song is thanks to Kane Brown.)

TK wasn’t much into country music, certainly not before he moved to Austin, and even after, it just wasn’t his thing.

Sure he’d dance along to songs at the Honky Tonk.

And he’d belt out the familiar lines of those Kenny Chesney songs Judd was always playing.

But it just wasn’t something he ever thought to listen to just for fun.

That was until he caught the tail end of a song playing on the radio one afternoon on his way into work.

He had tried to catch the name of the song, or even the artist, but the station had gone straight to the next song without a word.

So he did his best to remember at least one line, hoping he could just look it up later.

But of course, because he got busy and life had a way of messing with his head sometimes, he forgot the words he had been trying so hard to remember.

Until the song came on again one morning while he was getting ready for work.

He heard the familiar tune playing over the radio in his dad’s room and he rushed into the hallway hoping to catch the rest of the song.

But his dad’s phone had rung and he had stopped the song before anymore of it could play.

TK was sure his dad thought he was insane when he let out a growl before stomping out of the room like a child.

He really wanted to hear the song from beginning to end but he had no idea how to find out what song it was.

So he had tried scrolling through his dad’s music app later that night, hoping to find it, but the man had over 500 songs on his phone and it was making TK’s eyes hurt.

There had to be better way to do this.

“Everything okay over there?” He snapped his head up when he noticed Judd staring him down from across the room.

The man must have heard his growls of frustration and come to investigate.

“Yeah.” He let out a sigh as he tossed his dad’s phone back onto the man’s desk and pushed himself up from the chair. “I’m trying to find a song I heard playing earlier this morning, but dad has like, a thousand songs on there and it’s taking forever.”

“Maybe I can help.” He doubted that. “I am a music aficionado.”

“Wow Judd, that’s a really big word for you.” TK couldn’t help but chuckle as Paul added his two cents to the conversation.

But unfortunately, them arguing wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“Hey now, I know a thing or two.” Paul laughed as he shook his head.

“Knowing every word to every country song on the radio is only helpful, if they’re songs from this decade.” The man had a point.  
Judd’s taste in music was rather old school.

And TK knew this song was more recent than that.

“Thanks for the help guys, but this song is definitely newer than Cowboy Judd’s playlists can handle.” He patted Judd on the shoulder before turning and making his way downstairs.

There had to be a better way to get answers.

And then he saw Michelle leaning against the counter in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands as she chatted with Tim and Marjan about some TV show they had all caught the night before.

Perfect, people who actually lived in this decade with him.

“I need help!” He blurted out the words before he could stop himself and he watched as three pairs of eyes stared him down.

He was certain that they thought he was crazy.

And maybe he was.

“Is everything okay TK?” Michelle raised an eyebrow as she asked her question and he let out a sigh.

“I’m trying to find a song I heard playing this morning on dad’s phone.” He was going to leave out the part where he actually went through the man’s phone trying to find it, he didn’t need them to think he was certifiable.

“What’s the name of it?” Tim’s question caused them all to turn to him and shake their heads.

Hadn’t he missed the part where TK was trying to find that out.

“I’ve only heard a few lines, but I can’t remember the words to any of them.” He could read the textbook on Fire Safety back to you line for line but God forbid he remember the lyrics to a two and a half minute song on the radio. “This is the second time I’ve heard it and I need to know more.”

Marjan let out a chuckle as she reached out and patted his arm.

“Talk to us, what is this song about?” He wished he knew, but he had nothing to go on.

“Um, it was playing on the country station the other day…” He offered up a shrug and Michelle sighed.

He guessed that wasn’t enough to go on.

“Look, I don’t know much okay.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and kicked his feet against the tile. “I just know that I heard it and it made me feel something and now I need to hear the whole thing.”

“Did you ask Judd?” Of course he’d asked Judd, but that was a dead end before it had even happened.

“Judd doesn’t know a single song that’s come out since 1998 Tim.” Michelle knew the man all too well.

“Have you asked Grace?” Marjan was a genius.

If there was anyone who was up to date on pop culture, it was Grace Ryder.

And with that he was taking off toward the stairs, taking them two at a time as he headed to his bunk to call the other woman.

But talking to Grace had been a dead end too because, again, all he could tell her was that it was a country song and he liked it and that was it.

“I wish I could do more honey.” She said softly on the other end of the line. “I’ll send you the link to my Spotify playlist just in case, but that’s all I got.”

“It’s okay Grace.” He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I appreciate it.”

She said her ‘goodbyes’ on the other end and then the line went dead.

TK dropped to his bed with a huff.

He was never going to find this song again and it was driving him crazy.

There had to be a way to find it.

—

And then that night, like a sign from the universe, he had been watching Carlos cook dinner when he had heard the familiar tune come over the radio.

He had jumped up from his seat at the table and practically run across the small space, grabbing the spoon from his boyfriend’s hand and dropping it on the counter.

_Life was just breaathin’ in and out,_  
_Like a movie with the sound turned down;_  
_It felt nothin’ like I feel right now._  
_You said hello and set the room on fire,_  
_Like technicolor in a jet black night;_  
_Suddenly the sky’s never been so clear._  
_Hey what you doin’ in a thousand years?_

“What the hell…?” TK reached out and cranked the radio up before pulling Carlos close to him, his arms wrapping around his neck tightly as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Dance with me?” He knew it was a crazy idea, but he didn’t care.

He may not even know the song, but he knew it was meant for them.

“Now? I’m trying to cook dinner.” Carlos didn’t seem mad, a little confused, sure, but he wasn’t mad.

“Dinner can wait.” He whispered as he gently started swaying them back and forth, his face burying against the other man’s neck.

Carlos must have sensed the importance of this little moment because he let out a soft sigh before wrapping his arms around TK in return, his feet moving in time with the music, setting a soft pace for them both.

“Why this song?” TK wished he knew, he really did, but there was just something about it.

“Because I think it was written for us.” He whispered as he pulled back, smiling at the smirk on the other man’s face. “What?”

“Honey, as much as I love this song, I don’t think Kane Brown was thinking of us when he wrote it…” So Carlos knew this song all along.

He knew he should have just broken down and asked him!

“You know this song?” He felt ridiculous and he really hoped that Michelle and the others didn’t tell him about his panicked search earlier.

He doubted it, but he hoped.

“Yeah, it’s called ‘Live Forever’.” It really shouldn’t have been that simple.

He really should have just guessed that.

Letting out a sigh he shook his head before dropping it forward to rest against Carlos’ chest.

“What’s wrong Ty?” He knew it was silly, but dammit if the words didn’t hit him right in the heartstrings.

“I just…” He pulled his head back up and offered Carlos a smile. “I heard part of it in the car the other day and I just instantly thought of you, of us. I know it’s silly, but it just… it’s the perfect song for us ya know?”

“Really?” Carlos looked so shocked to hear him say that he wondered why. “I’ve never had a song with anyone before.”

Those words made TK’s heart hurt, but it also made him happy at the same time.

He was glad that he was able to be Carlos’ first at something.

“Well there’s a first time for everything.” Carlos beamed back at him before leaning in and kissing him softly, the rest of the world disappearing as the song continued to play around them.

TK only wished that he would be lucky enough to live forever with Carlos.

_If life’s just more of the same,_  
_Makin’ you smile, sayin’ your name._  
_If all we get is just to be together,_  
_You make me wanna, live forever._

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments are lovely.**


End file.
